Fighting your own demons
by Fuffy Forever
Summary: Buffy and Faith have dreams and Buffy finally realises something...Set in season 3. Please leave reviews :) Hope the storyline makes sense to some about what the demon dream means if your confused you may message me ? xx #fuffylove
1. Chapter 1

Buffy and Faith were on their usual patrol, but tonight the two hunters had become the hunted. They had en-counted a demon that could multiply itself once it had been killed. There was now ten of the same demon running after the slayers.

"We have to keep going Faith" Buffy called to the brunette slayer who was beginning to slow down her pace.

Faith narrowed her eyes at the blonde slayer. "Screw that B we need to kill this bastard"

Buffy rolled her eyes. "Yeah I think we tried that, a number of times! Buffy sounded pissed.

"So your master plan is to hide, that ain't my style!" Faith spat back.

"Yeah? Well staying here and being killed isn't mine!" Buffy replied.

Faith ignored her and ran towards the demons coming towards them. Buffy ran after her but was pushed back by a force field. She punched it with her hands, but it was no use. Buffy's eyes widened as she watched the demons circle around Faith. The demons morphed into one being. Buffy screamed as the demon stabbed Faith in the stomach.

Tears ran down Buffy' face as her fists pounded on the force field keeping her held back. "NOOOOOOO FAITH!" she screamed as she looked at Faith's lifeless body staring back at her.

Buffy bolted up in bed. It was just a dream. Buffy could feel tears down her face and her body dripping with sweat. She had never had a dream that felt so realistic. What did it even mean? Was Faith in danger? Was the force field a representation of a part of Buffy that was scared of losing Faith?

Buffy jumped out of her bed and pulled on a pair of jeans and a jumper. She then made her way out of the house through her bedroom window. She had to see Faith. What is something had happened to her?

With hesitation Buffy knocked at Faith's motel room door. "Just a minute" Faith called from inside. As the door opened Buffy was met with a slightly under-dressed Faith. She had a small black towel around her waist and another her neck just covering her breasts. "Hey, what's up B?" Faith said casually.

Buffy felt uncomfortable. "Oh...I...um...you want me to come back...later...tomorrow...it can wait"

Faith smiled at Buffy. "Its cool, come in" Faith replied. Buffy nervously stepped into the room trying to avid eye contact with Faith. "You want a beer?" Faith asked.

"I'm good thanks...I...um...there...was...tonight...and you er..." Buffy couldn't speak, she couldn't divert her gaze from Faith.

"While were young B" Faith sat on the edge of the bed and pulled on a vest top. Buffy's eyes widened as she saw Faith's breasts for a matter of seconds. Buffy turned away as Faith removed her other towel.

Faith smiled. "So what's up? Apart from me making you feel uncomfortable"

Buffy smiled slightly. "It's probably nothing, I just had a dream, um, about you"

Faith cocked her eyebrow. "Oh? Having fantasies about me now are we?"

Buffy rolled her eyes. "God no! I...there was this demon, it killed you and I couldn't do anything, I'm not sure if it means anything. There could be something out there, it could be coming after you, after us" Buffy rambled on.

"Geez B relax it was a dream, doesn't mean it's gonna happen. Believe me I know" Faith stood up from the bed and pulled on a pair of boxers. She was referring to the amount of dreams she had recently been experiencing. Her and Buffy.

Buffy turned to face her. "But...this dream, Faith it was so realistic. What if its a prophecy? What if its a message?" Buffy was panicked.

"What if just you chill for a minute? Your always on edge. So you had a dream, I died. Oh well. If we see this demon for real, we kill it and then I dunno, we party?" Faith lit a cigarette and walked over to Buffy.

"This is serious Faith!" Buffy nervously stepped away from Faith.

"That all you came to tell me? That some demon, who probably doesn't even exist is gonna come get me?" Faith raised her eyebrows at Buffy.

"Oh just forget it" Buffy turned to leave but Faith put her arm out and stopped her.

"It's just a bit dramatic don't you think? You could have rang or maybe dropped it into conversation tomorrow, but you come all the way down here in the middle of the night..." Faith looked confused.

"What you getting at Faith?" Buffy looked up and down at the brunette slayer who was beginning to get a little to close for comfort.

"I think you know B" Suddenly Faith's lips were on Buffy's. Buffy pulled away. Her hand shook as she placed it on her mouth were Faith's lips had been. "What the hell Faith?" Buffy shouted.

Faith was lost for words. Had she really just kissed Buffy? What the hell was she meant to say now?

Before Faith could open her mouth, Buffy spoke. "I have to go...I have classes tomorrow...um...bye"

Buffy turned and left the motel room abruptly slamming the door behind her.


	2. Chapter 2

Faith stood in shock as she stared at the motel room door. What the hell was she thinking? How was she meant to be around Buffy now? What would she say to her tomorrow?

Buffy looked back at the motel and leant against a nearby wall. What the hell happened in there? What was Faith thinking? Why did she kiss me? Did I lead her on? Buffy didn't want to hang around to find out. She ran back home and laid on top of her bed, she couldn't sleep. All she could do was think about that kiss. Her lips felt numb from Faith's. What was this?

Eventually both slayers had fallen asleep.

Faith tossed and turned in her sleep as she saw the demons running towards her. Buffy warning her not to go back. She felt the sword plunge into her lower stomach. She heard Buffy's screams.

Faith's eyes opened instantly. She made her way to the bathroom and ran the cold tap, placing her hands underneath it, she then splashed her face. She looked into the mirror and jumped back as she saw the demon from her dream staring back at her. She turned around. Nothing. Just her imagination running wild as it often did. "Fuck" Faith muttered under her breath.

Buffy was in the graveyard again, the demons chasing her and Faith, only this time Buffy ran back to the demon and was killed. She woke as she heard Faith's screams. What was going on? The same dream in one night but only this time she had died, not Faith. Could it be a prophecy? Where they both going to die? Or did the dream mean Buffy wanted to protect Faith?

"Faith". As she said her name out loud she traced her lips with her finger. The kiss had lasted a matter of seconds, but Buffy could remember how soft Faith's lips were as they grazed against hers. That sweet smell of cinnamon and tobacco. Buffy jumped back as she saw a dark figure at her window.

"B it's me!" came a familiar voice.

"Jesus Faith..." Buffy pulled the window up and Faith pulled herself in. "What the hell are you doing here?"

Faith stared at Buffy. She was barley covered up, wearing just a blue silk shirt. Wow she looks so hot. Faith thought.

"Um...the demon. The dream you said you had. I think I had it too"

Faith paced Buffy's room trying to avoid eye contact. Buffy didn't respond. She just looked at Faith. Why did she have to come here? Why couldn't she have told me this in the morning? Suddenly Buffy realised something, Faith had asked her similar questions hours before. Oh god, Faith must have thought that Buffy's kind gesture meant something else.

"Fuck sake B, am I talking to myself here?" Faith snapped.

Buffy had been so occupied with her thoughts, she hadn't realised Faith had been talking to her. "Sorry what?" Buffy looked at Faith.

"I said you wanna get the scoobies on this? Maybe Giles could help us out with one of his books?" Faith sat on the edge of the bed. Buffy grabbed a nightgown that was hanging on her wardrobe door.

"Yeah, um...no. I don't think we need to drag anyone else into this. The dreams are obviously linked to us. I think..." Buffy swallowed hard as Faith stood up and walked towards her. "...I think they are trying to send us a message. I'm not sure"

Faith nodded. "Yeah...don't go near the big scary demon" Faith sounded sarcastic as she spoke.

Buffy narrowed her eyes at Faith. "No...its more then that. The force field and...Before you got here I had the same dream, only this time I was the one died"

Faith's eyes widened. "I think the demon is a representation of us"

Buffy looked confused. "What?"

"I mean think about it B. This force field is, I dunno some kinda barrier showing that we are hiding something from each other but the demon that has killed...well both of us...is a representation of our actions. It makes sense...i think"

Buffy stared at the brunette slayer blankly. "Do you hear yourself when you speak?" Buffy spat.

Faith rolled her eyes and placed her hand on Buffy's arm. "At least think about it for a minute"

Buffy pushed Faith away from her and sat herself on the edge of the bed. "So what...the force field is our secrets, and the demon is us killing each other, but seeing it? What the hell Faith? Do you hear yourself? What could we be hiding from each other? We tell each other everything. Sometimes more then we should, especially you. I mean do you really have to tell me when your horny, I mean honestly and I...

Faith rolled her eyes and yawned.

Buffy stopped rambling and looked at the dark slayer.

"Oh, are you finished? I was enjoying another Buffy ramble. There always my favourite". Faith said, looking back at the blonde slayer.

"You know what? Why don't you take your stupid theory and get out? I cant talk to you right now" Buffy stood up from the bed and re opened her window, she raised her eyebrows at Faith.

Faith smiled and walked over to Buffy "Why don't you tell me..." Faith licked her lips and traced one finger over Buffy's lips. "...what you could possibly be hiding?" she continued. Buffy remained quiet. She couldn't even look at Faith. What if her theory was true? Was she hiding something from Faith? Something she didn't even realize yet?

Faith stepped even closer to Buffy. Their lips were inches away.

Buffy swallowed hard as she looked into Faith's beautiful brown eyes, as she did she felt her heart beating faster, her mouth was dry and her mind raced.

She knew what was coming next, but her body remained still. She was in some kind of trance. She knew what this was.

This strange feeling.

It was love.


	3. Chapter 3

Buffy couldn't love Faith, could she? She knew they had this spark between them, this connection. Buffy had always thought it was a slayer thing. This felt so right. How close they were right now. She wanted to kiss Faith.

Faith traced her fingers down Buffy's arm and stared deep into Buffy's eyes. "You feel that?" Faith asked. Buffy nodded. Faith trailed her fingers to the back of Buffy's neck and pulled her into a deep kiss. Buffy moaned slightly as Faith gently sucked on her bottom lip. Faith gently teased her tongue around Buffy's but Buffy suddenly pulled away.

"You should go. We can discuss this in the morning" Buffy felt herself shaking from the kiss.

Faith cocked her eyebrow towards the blonde slayer. "Or..." She pulled Buffy back in for a kiss. "...we give in to what we have both desperately wanted since we met, and you stop being so uptight?" Faith bit down on Buffy's lip.

Buffy knew she wanted this, it felt so right, but not right now. Was Faith right about the demon dream? Or was she playing with Buffy's head to get her own way? Buffy couldn't help but moan against Faith's lips.

Faith had wanted this forever. Since the day she had met Buffy, all she wanted to do was kiss her. Faith wrapped one of her arms around Buffy's waist and she placed the other between her legs, her fingers gently teasing Buffy through her panties. Buffy's eyes widened and she pulled away from the kiss.

"Faith...no...you have to go." Buffy pushed Faith's hands away.

"Come on B we were just getting started." Faith purred.

Buffy sighed. "This...us it's all kinda...um...strange." She looked at her alarm clock and noticed it had just gone after five. "Crap! I have to be up at eight. I have classes" Buffy sounded panicked.

"Let me get this right, your blowing me off cause you have school?" Faith chuckled. "What do you say, you blow off class and..." Faith bit her lip and ran her hand across her leather jacket. "...I teach you a few things."

Buffy rolled her eyes and got herself back into bed.

"Is that an invitation?" Faith gave Buffy a wicked smile.

"You need to go...I'm serious Faith. What we just did...it..."

"Felt pretty good right?" Faith walked over to the bed but Buffy put her hand up.

"No Faith! Please...just go. I can't even think straight around you right now. I'll talk to you tomorrow ok?"

Faith curled her lip slightly and walked back over to the bedroom window. "Whatever B...sweet dreams and all that yeah?

Buffy looked up at her but Faith had already gone.

Buffy turned over and closed her eyes. Her lips were still tingling from Faith's sweet kisses. She smiled. She loved how it had felt, like nothing she had ever experienced before.

Hours had passed since Buffy had eventually fallen asleep. Her alarm was about to go off but she was still dreaming. The running, the demons, but her and Faith ran towards the demons and killed it once they became one. Buffy turned to Faith and pulled her in for a kiss. Faith pushed her to the floor and kissed down her neck, caressing her breasts...

Suddenly her alarm was going off. Buffy threw her hand down with so much force she knocked the alarm clock to the floor. "Oops." she said as she pushed herself out of bed. As she walked across her room she could smell Faith. Tobacco, cinnamon and a slight scent of cherry. "Damn that's overpowering!" Buffy muttered to herself. She began to get herself dressed and ready for the day.

The other side of town Faith was still dreaming. She had shared the exact dream with Buffy. Buffy had woken up from it, but Faith continued dreaming. She caressed Buffy's breasts and teased her neck with soft kisses. She moved her hand down in between Buffy's legs and teased her through her pants. Buffy's breathing increased and she moaned into Faith's ear.

"You want it B?" Faith whispered pushing her hand into Buffy's pants and forcing her fingers into Buffy's soaking wet panties. Buffy bit down on her lip and nodded. Faith forced her tongue into the blonde slayers mouth. Buffy placed her hand at the back of Faith's neck and teased her own tongue against the dark slayers. Faith curved her fingers inside of Buffy causing the blonde slayer to arch her back slightly. "Faith...you have to wake up." Buffy whispered into Faith's ear

Knocking at Faith's door.

"No...not yet B." she replied.

More knocking.

"I don't wanna leave you." Faith looked down at Buffy. Buffy smiled back. "Then answer the door"

Faith's eyes opened. She heard a familiar voice from outside her door. "Faith you awake?" It was Buffy.

"Sure, um...be right there." Faith grabbed a pair of jeans and a T-shirt She threw them on and opened the door. Buffy smiled. "I...um...wanted to see you. Faith gestured her hand for Buffy to come in. Buffy looked uncomfortable as she walked in to Faith's apartment.

"I...I don't think this is a good idea, I mean in class it sounded like a good idea but now I'm here, I'm not sure how to say it, I'm not sure I should even say it, maybe I should just..." Faith pushed Buffy against the motel room door and kissed her hard. Buffy responded.

Faith pulled away and smiled. "Or maybe you should relax and take your pants off?"...


	4. Chapter 4

Buffy knew she should stop, but this felt so good. Faith's soft kisses, her body pressed on Buffy's...was she going too fast? It was only hours ago she freaked out when Faith had kissed her, and now Faith had her hands up Buffy's T-shirt...down her pants...Buffy threw her head back and moaned at Faith's touch. She was rough, but it was nice. It turned Buffy on.

Before she knew it Buffy was on the bed completely naked, Faith was on top of her, her hands exploring Buffy's body, her teeth gently biting on Buffy's bottom lip. She made her way down to Buffy's breasts and teased the blonde slayer's nipples with her tongue. She pulled Buffy's legs apart and ran her hand over Buffy, and gently teased her centre with two fingers. Buffy ran her fingers through Faith's hair and pulled her in for a kiss. As their lips met Faith pushed two fingers inside of Buffy, the blonde slayer moaned against Faith's kiss. Faith smiled slightly, she curved her fingers inside and increased her speed.

Buffy dug her nails into the dark slayers shoulders and gently bit on her neck. Faith moaned slightly. She never knew Buffy had this in her. She had dreamt about this moment so many times. It was better then she ever imagined.

"Ah Faith...don't stop" Buffy whispered in Faith's ear. Faith licked her lips. Buffy was totally getting off on this, she knew Buffy had to give into her one day, it was only a matter of time and Faith's kiss had worked a charm.

Faith pulled Buffy's hair back and kissed her neck hard, sucking gently at first on her soft skin, eventually biting down, leaving her mark...She wanted Buffy to remember this.

Faith began kissing down Buffy's body, her fingers still inside of Buffy, she gently kissed Buffy's breasts, stomach, hips and her thighs, before she placed her tongue on Buffy's centre and gently teased her tongue in circular motions. Buffy's breathing increased. She had never felt anything like it. She arched her back slightly and dug her nails into the duvet cover as her body trembled all over at the touch of Faith's tongue.

Faith placed another finger inside of Buffy and began to suck on her centre, eventually biting down with her teeth. Tears ran down Buffy's face, happy tears. She had never felt pleasure like it. It was perfect. Faith ran one of her hands down Buffy's body, her nails gently digging into the blonde slayers skin, Buffy felt her body shake as Faith increased her pace yet again with both her tongue and fingers. As Buffy felt herself about to climax she wrapped her fingers around Faith's and held her hand tight. Faith smiled slightly. Buffy was climaxing, because of her, her touch, her kisses.

Faith made her way back up the bed and lay on top of Buffy as she tried to catch her breath. Buffy smiled as Faith looked down at her her. Faith ran her fingers through Buffy's hair and gently kissed her lips. The slayers didn't say anything for a few minutes. They just looked into each other's eyes.

Suddenly before she knew what she was saying Buffy whispered "I love you Faith" Faith swallowed hard and looked at the blonde slayer for a moment.

"You what?" Faith replied.

Buffy looked confused with herself. What the hell did she just say? Why did Faith look like she was going to be sick?

Faith straddled herself across of Buffy and looked at her. "Erm...you..." Faith looked down.

Buffy couldn't look at Faith. "I didn't mean that...maybe I did but I can take it back...but I don't think I want to...do you want me to?"

Faith giggled as Buffy rambled and placed a finger on Buffy's lips. "Buffy, I...no one has ever said that to me before...I've never said..." She sighed. This was her chance she had to tell her. Now. "Buffy I love you too" Faith's eyes widened as she said the words. Buffy looked at Faith. She wasn't sure what to say.

"So um...what happens now?" Buffy asked before realising how stupid she sounded. Faith pulled herself off the bed and handed Buffy her clothes as she looked uncomfortable still lying there naked.

"Well...that's up to you B" Faith replied as she lit a cigarette.

Buffy got herself dressed and looked at Faith. "I...um...I have to just do one thing tonight...then I guess we will talk later..."

"Yeah sure, I'll meet you on patrol...usual place?" Faith watched as Buffy fixed her hair in the mirror. Buffy noticed the purple mark on her neck from Faith.

"Oh crap...Faith!" she turned to the brunette slayer.

Faith smiled. "Sorry B...I guess I got carried away".

Buffy didn't look happy. Faith put her cigarette out and walked over to the slightly pissed off looking slayer. She placed her hands around Buffy's waist and pulled her in for a kiss. Buffy pulled away.

"I...um...I better go" Buffy walked away from Faith and walked out the motel room.

"Wait a minute..." Faith shouted after her. Buffy turned around.

"What's up B? Did I do something wrong?"

Buffy had never seen Faith look so concerned. Buffy rolled her eyes.

"No Faith, of course not, talk later yeah?" With that Buffy was gone.

Faith narrowed her eyes and walked back into her room. She leant against the door and sighed. What had just happened? What was Buffy not saying?

~Later~

Buffy wiped tears away as she looked down at the claddagh ring that Angel had given her for her birthday. She placed it down on the floor of the mansion and sat quietly for a moment. Finally she made her way out and walked over to the nearby cemetery to meet Faith.

The ring she had left on the floor began to shake slightly and a strong beam of light came down from up above. A naked man fell to the floor. He was covered in sweat and shaking. He looked up at his surroundings, terrified, confused...

Angel had returned...


	5. Chapter 5

Buffy was on edge, every sound she heard she would react. It was a quiet night. She had only staked three vampires in the last hour. She turned around, stake at ready as she heard footsteps.

"Woah, B... just little old me" Faith smiled. She had changed. She was wearing a maroon leather jacket with a black t shirt and leather pants. "You seem on edge Twinkie" Faith lit a cigarette.

Buffy rolled her eyes at Faith. "Do you have to do that now?" Buffy spat.

Faith narrowed her eyes at Buffy. "Yeah, that a problem!"

"It's a nasty habit and besides, I would rather you just not do it around me ok?" Buffy looked distracted as she spoke.

"I haven't missed THIS Buffy for sure, when did she get back?" Faith said flicking her cigarette and leaning on a nearby tombstone.

"What are talking about?" Buffy asked.

"Back to being so up tight is all I'm saying B, when you seemed so relaxed earlier" Faith raised her eyebrows and gave Buffy a cheeky grin.

"Faith...can we not talk. We have to patrol and can you please put that cigarette out?" Buffy was really on edge now. Faith didn't like this. Nobody told her what to do.

Faith brought the cigarette to her lips and took a long drag. She threw over her shoulder and walked over to Buffy.

"You still pissed about that hicky I gave you?" Buffy gasped as Faith ran her fingers up her arm and pulled her in close.

"Give us a kiss" Faith whispered.

Buffy felt butterflies in her stomach as she could smell the sweet scent of cinnamon and tobacco.

Faith's lips grazed against Buffy's. Buffy sighed as she allowed Faith to kiss her. She moaned into the kiss. As she kissed her she broke away for a moment.

"Mm Faith, we...need...to"

Faith pulled her back in and pushed her tongue into Buffy's mouth. Buffy tried to pull away but Faith pulled her in, tightening her grip around her. Suddenly both slayers stopped and pulled away form each other as they heard a loud growl.

"What was that?" Buffy asked.

Faith raised her eyebrows and looked around. "Beats me" she replied, taking a stake from her jacket pocket.

She was suddenly pushed to the floor by a naked man, he was snarling and growling, Faith tried to push him off but he was too strong, as she looked up at him she realised he was a vampire. Buffy kicked him in the back and sent him flying over Faith. He lay face down on the ground. Faith grabbed her stake and walked over to him. Buffy's eyes widened as she looked at his back. That tattoo. That's ANGEL!

"FAITH NO"! Buffy screamed at the brunette slayer. She ran at her knocking her to the ground.

"What the hell B?" Faith picked herself up and looked at the naked vampire lying on the floor.

"WE HAVE TO GO FAITH NOW!" Buffy panicked. She grabbed Faith's hand and ran but Faith didn't run for long, she pulled on Buffy's hand.

"What we doing? We have to dust this guy!" Faith said trying to catch her breath.

"NO...I...no Faith...we cant...he...he's not...how?" Buffy suddenly burst into tears.

Faith looked confused as she pulled her in to her chest. "What is is B? What's going on?"

Faith turned around as she heard the vampire growling close behind them. Buffy grabbed Faith's hand and pulled her into a nearby crypt slamming the door behind them.

"What the hell was that Buffy? Since when do we run away from vamps?"

Buffy fell to the floor and continued to sob.

Faith knelt down to the floor and put her hand on Buffy's face. "Talk to me...what's going on...what happened back there?" Faith pulled Buffy into her chest as she cried.

Buffy finally got herself together and looked up at Faith. Faith wiped the blonde slayers tears away and gently kissed her. Both slayers stood up. Faith sat on a nearby coffin and Buffy stood facing her.

"Ok...you wanna tell me what is going on? I mean first your all on edge and then you attack me for doing my job, then your crying about it! I'm not trying to be insensitive about this B but..."

"It was Angel" Buffy muttered.

Faith looked at the slayer confused. "Angel? The guy...the vampire...you..."

Buffy turned away as she felt herself beginning to cry again.

"But how is he...?"

"I don't know!" Buffy shouted at the dark slayer.

"Relax B...I was just..."

"You were just what Faith? You don't have any idea what I went through...what I had to do...to save the world. I was so lost after it all and when I came back to Sunnydale everyone was so distant, you suddenly come into the picture..."

"Oh so its my fault now? Your ex honey is out there, running around like some wild animal and your having a go at me?"

Buffy punched Faith in the face sending her flying over the coffin and onto the floor. She jumped up and wiped blood from her nose.

"I...I'm sorry...I didn't mean..." Buffy stepped back, shocked at how angry she had become.

Faith wiped dirt off her leather jacket and sat on a nearby chair next to the crypt door.

"Are you ok? Faith...I...really didn't...mean"

"I'm five by five B" Faith sighed. "So what we gonna do? Just hide out in here until Angel was it?...has to take cover from Mr sunshine?" Faith looked over at Buffy who was staring into space, tears were running down her face.

"I...um...yeah I guess so" Buffy curled into a ball onto the floor. Faith walked over to her and took her leather jacket off, placing it over Buffy. She then sat next to the blonde slayer and pulled her in close, holding her until she eventually fell asleep.

Faith looked out into the darkness. She had so many questions but would Buffy give her all the answers?


	6. Chapter 6

The sun was beginning to rise outside of the crypt. Buffy had been sleeping for hours but Faith on the other hand had struggled to sleep. She paced up and down the crypt.

Should she wake Buffy or leave her be? Why did Angel attack them last night? Didn't he have a soul? Had he become Angelus again? Why did he have to come back now? Would Buffy start being distant now he was back?

Faith turned to Buffy. She looked so cute whilst she was sleeping. Faith knelt down and placed her hand on the blonde slayer's arm and gently squeezed it. "Rise n shine B" Faith smiled as Buffy slowly opened her eyes.

"What...is...its morning?" Buffy asked.

"It is. What d, yer say we go back to the motel and get cleaned up?" she said wiping some dirt from Buffy's cheek.

Buffy pushed her away and stood herself up. "Um...no I have to go. Faith...I don't know why Angel is back but I have to find out. I just need...I have to be alone Faith...I...sorry" Buffy passed Faith's leather jacket back to her and walked to the crypt door.

"Can I do anything? Buffy, I want to help"

"You can leave me alone...I have to deal with this myself"

Faith threw her leather jacket on and walked over to Buffy. "Are you serious? Your just gonna...You know what B...whatever. Faith pulled the crypt door open and walked ahead.

"Faith you don't understand...

"No B you don't understand, I hate when you do this!" Faith spat.

"Do what?"

"Push me away! I offer you my help...I show you that you can trust me...I opened up to you and...you know what screw this. You go chase after soul boy...I'll just stay out of your way" Faith was angry. She turned and walked away from Buffy. Buffy tried to catch up with her but Faith began running. Buffy sighed. She leant against a nearby tombstone and began to cry once again.

She didn't know what to do. Where would Angel hide out? Buffy suddenly remembered something. She had left the ring in the mansion. Had Angel come back because of that? Did it have powers? Opened a gate to have allowed him back in the real world? Why was he like an animal last night? Did he know were he was? Or who he was?

Buffy walked to the mansion. She could feel her heart beating faster through her chest as she got closer. She walked into the mansion. She looked down at were the ring had been and there was now a black burnt mark on the floor in the shape of...

"Angel" Buffy whispered. Suddenly she heard a low growl behind her. Her eyes widened. She slowly turned to see Angel in the corner. He was shaking violently. Buffy swallowed hard as she slowly took a few steps towards him.

"A...Angel...can...do you understand me?" Angel didn't look up. Buffy noticed his body was socking with sweat and his mouth was covered in blood. Buffy stepped a little closer and slowly reached out to touch him. "Angel?"...Suddenly he jumped towards Buffy and growled loudly. Buffy ran straight out of the mansion and didn't stop running until she could see her house.

Back at the motel Faith was raging. She felt awful how she left things with Buffy. She just wanted to help in some way, but at the same time she just wanted all this to be a bad dream. She lay on her bed and lay on the pillow Buffy had been lying on the day before. She eventually fell asleep. She dreamt. The demons, running, suddenly the demon turned into Buffy and stabbed Faith in the stomach. Faith fell to the floor and watched Buffy walk over to a dark figure staring back at her...Angel.

Faith bolted up in bed and made her way to the bathroom. Nothing a hot shower couldn't fix. After her shower she got herself dressed and lit a cigarette. She lay on her bed and stared into space itching to get out of the motel...anywhere was better then these four walls stating back at her.

Faith could only think of another anywhere.

Buffy.


	7. Chapter 7

A few days had passed and Buffy and Faith had neither spoke or even seen one another. Buffy had finished her patrol. She had been visiting Angel who was beginning to adjust to being back in the real world. She entered the mansion where Angel was sitting on a small chair staring into space.

"Hi...um...just me" Buffy nervously said as she walked over to Angel.

"Buffy...hi..." He stood up and put his hand out offering her a seat. She gave him a faint smile and sat down.

"Oh here...I brought you this" Buffy passed him a brown paper bag with a jar of pigs blood in.

"Thanks...you...um...how are you?" Angel asked as he placed the jar on a nearby table.

"Been better, what about you? You holding up ok?" Buffy struggled to make eye contact with him and began to play with a button on the sleeve of her jacket.

"Yeah...better" Angel looked at Buffy and noticed how distant she was. Buffy looked up at him and stood up. "Erm...nobody knows except me and um... that your back...I...I'm not sure how they would handle it, I don't think they would understand...your better. I'm gonna keep helping you...get better.

Angel walked over to her touched her shoulder. She jumped back. He looked at her, showing her a twig that had been on her jacket he had taken off. Buffy felt uncomfortable.

"Things are different...um...since you have been gone. I'm a senior now. Thinking about college and um..." She couldn't tell Angel about Faith. She hadn't really thought about Faith until now, and it hit her how much she missed her. "I better go" Buffy said.

Angel watched her leave. He then walked over to the garden outside and began his Ti-Chi. It helped him to heal and relax. Buffy turned to go back, she had to tell him. She stopped dead in her tracks as she watched him. It was beautiful, He looked beautiful.

Faith walked into the Bronze, this wasn't her plan. She was meant to go patrolling but she chose another way to blow off steam. She walked up to the bar and ordered a beer. She sat on one of the stools, looking over at the dance-floor, her stomach made somersaults as she saw a slim, blonde girl, facing to the side, was it?...The girl turned around. Damn. Not Buffy. Faith couldn't help but think about her. She missed her.

After several drinks Faith made her way to the dance-floor and moved herself into a group of guys. She was loving the attention. She just wanted to stop thinking about her. Her Slayer. Her Buffy. Suddenly one of the guys she was dancing around began to rub himself up against Faith making her feel uncomfortable. She pushed him off but he pulled her back.

"Your a little tease you" he said trying to kiss her.

She kneed him between the legs and punched him in the face. She noticed she had attracted a crowd of unwanted people staring back at her. She ran out of the Bronze and decided to patrol. It seemed a better option.

Buffy and Angel had both doing Tai-Chi for the past hour. They hadn't realised how close they had become. Angel gently grazed Buffy's back with his hands. She shivered at his touch. She turned to face him.

"A...Angel...I" She was cut off as his lips touched hers. She responded. She melted into the kiss.

Faith narrowed her eyes as she looked at the mansion. Would Buffy be in there? Would she have gone to see him? Faith slowly walked up to a small window, she saw two figures, she couldn't tell who they were until she moved in closer. Her eyes widened. She felt as if someone has stabbed her in the stomach, just like her dream. Buffy was Angel passionately. A tear ran down her face. How could Buffy do this? She turned away from the window and leant against a nearby wall. She began to sob uncontrollably. Faith barley cried. She hated showing any weakness. This is what Buffy did to her.

Buffy pulled away from the kiss. "Oh god. What am I doing? What are you doing?"

"I don't know...Buffy...I..."

"Shame on you. I knew I shouldn't have come back here. I better go" Buffy grabbed her coat and made her way out of the door.

Angel ran after her. "I...I,m glad you did. Buffy...I..."

"Angel...please...I...have to tell you something...I'm kinda involved with someone...its complicated..."

"Is that what you'd call it?" came a familiar voice. Buffy turned to see Faith standing at the door. "Cause from what I saw it was you sucking face with soul boy here. What is it B? Am I not good enough for you anymore now he's back in your life?"

Buffy was speechless. What the hell was she meant to say now?

Angel stepped away from Buffy. "Erm...you and Faith?"

"Yeah soul boy me and B" Faith spat.

"Can you not call me that?" Angel said looking uncomfortable.

"Can you maybe keep your hands off things that don't belong to you? Faith pulled a stake out of her pocket and walk forward but Buffy put her arm out stopping her.

"Faith! Please could you just give and Angel a minute?" Buffy turned to Angel but he put his hand out to her.

"I think I've heard enough Buffy. Can you please...just go?"

Buffy nodded as she saw how hurt he looked. She turned to Faith but she was no longer there. She was stood in the nearby graveyard leaning on a tombstone. Buffy walked out of the mansion and over to were Faith was stood.

"Faith...I'm sorry..."

Faith narrowed her eyes and threw a punch at Buffy. "Sorry? You think that makes everything ok? Well if that's the case then..." She threw another punch at Buffy. "I'm sorry about that".

Buffy kicked the dark slayer in the stomach sending her flying over the tombstone. Buffy jumped on top of her pinning her down.

"Faith we can talk about this"

Faith didn't want to hear it and head-butted Buffy sending her to the floor.

"Oh you wanna talk now twinkie?..." Faith pulled Buffy up by her jacket. "I should have known I couldn't trust you, your just like the rest!"

Buffy pushed Faith to a nearby wall and pinned her. "You can trust me...I...what you saw...it was just...Faith this is all so confusing". Buffy placed her hand on Faith's face and looked into her beautiful brown eyes. "I never meant to hurt you...kissing Angel was an accident..."

"An accident?...what you just tripped and your tongue ended up in his mouth?" Faith spat.

Buffy rolled her eyes. "Faith do you have to be so crude?"

Faith looked into Buffy's green eyes staring back at her. "Are we done?" she asked.

Buffy shook her head.

"Well I am..." Faith pushed the blonde slayer away from her but she was pulled back into Buffy's grip. Buffy's lips were suddenly on Faith's. Faith responded for a moment but snapped out of the moment and pushed Buffy to the floor.

"Faith...please..." Buffy felt tears beginning to run down her face as Faith walked away.

Faith turned around. "You know...I really thought you were different B. Guess I was wrong. I opened up to you. I loved you since the day I met you..." Faith felt herself becoming emotional.

Buffy walked over to her and tried to touch her but Faith pushed her away.

"Don't...Buffy..you cant just...its me or him B"

Buffy pulled Faith close to her. "Please Faith I cant just..."

Faith stepped away from the blonde slayer. "You cant just what B? Tell Angel that he had his chance and now your with me...Did you even mean it when you said you loved me, or was that just an accident too?"

Buffy opened her mouth but Faith put her hand up to her.

"You know what don't answer that. In fact don't bother coming to see me ever again" Faith turned and she was gone.

Buffy put her head in her hands. What had just happened? Was Faith gone forever?

Buffy wiped her tears away and looked back at the mansion. "What have I done?" she whispered.


	8. Chapter 8

Days had passed since Faith had told Buffy to basically never come anywhere near her again. Buffy and Angel were at his mansion discussing her and Faith.

"I cant get my head around this Buffy..."

"Why cant we just forget it please Angel? Me and Faith are...um...we" Buffy didn't know what to say.

"You don't even know if your together or not? I don't mean to be blunt here but since when were you ….um...into women?"

"I'm not" Buffy raised her voice.

Angel raised his eyebrow and smiled. "The last time I checked Faith was a woman. I mean I know you mentioned you have been lonely since I..."

"What are trying to say Angel? That I used her.?... so I could feel better after everything..."

Buffy heard the words and felt a lump in her throat. Was it true? Had she used Faith?

Angel sat himself down and stared at the nearby fire. "Makes sense if you think about it , I mean its not like you have feelings for the girl right?"

Buffy didn't say anything, she just looked at Angel.

"You do...I can tell. So what was that the other night, that kiss? Was that another way of making yourself feel better?" Angel looked hurt as he spoke.

"I missed you. When I'm around you...you know that I will always love you Angel"

Angel didn't respond. Buffy didn't know what else to say, what to do.

"I...um have to patrol but I'll come see you soon yeah?"

"I'd rather you not. I'm sorry Buffy but I think we need time apart. You can think about what you want. Take as much time as you need. I'm not getting any older"

Buffy nodded and slowly turned away.

Angel whispered "I'll always love you too"

Over the last few days Faith had patrolled every night to release her anger, the night before last she had slept with some random girl to make herself feel better and early hours this morning she had kicked a guy out of her motel room. She didn't feel better. She felt worse. She missed Buffy. Her smile. Her kisses. As she thought about the slayer she pictured her kissing Angel and punched a nearby wall causing her knuckles to bleed.

"Damn" she muttered under her breath.

Faith had bigger problems to deal with, like the vampire that was behind her...

Buffy dusted off her jacket as she staked a fifth vampire in a row. The HellMouth seemed to be working overtime recently. As she walked further into the graveyard she could hear nearby voices ahead of her. She ducked behind a tombstone and listened. Several vampires were talking amongst themselves.

"I hear there are two slayers in Sunnydale now, ones being taken care of as we speak. Now just to find the other one"

"The blonde one...Bunny something"

"Its Buffy you moron!" One of the vampires punched another in the arm. "Come on we got a meal waiting for us. I hear once you have tasted a slayer you never go back"

Buffy's eyes widened. Was Faith already dead? She watched the vampires and cautiously followed them. They made their way towards a nearby crypt. Suddenly there was a loud scream. A woman's scream. Faith's scream. Buffy felt the hairs stand up at the back of her neck, knots in her stomach. She had to go in there. No matter how many vampires they may have been. She had to get to Faith. She had to save her girl.

Buffy grabbed a stake from her pocket and stood outside the crypt door looking through a small gap in the door. She gasped as she saw Faith lying on the floor, she was badly beaten and had bite marks in her neck. Her eyes were barely open. Buffy felt rage come over her. She burst the door open and came face to face with five vampires.

"Look what the cat dragged in. You'll make a fine second course. Get her!" The main vampire commanded the others.

Buffy swung a punch a the first one sending him flying into the second one, as they both fell to the floor Buffy threw herself on top of them staking the top one and seconds after the bottom one. She back-flipped as two other two vampires came toward her, she staked one instantly but the other was a bit more clever and sent her flying across the crypt. The main vampire walked over to her and pulled her up by her collar.

"Now that was rude" he said.

Buffy smiled and shrugged. "Yeah but it was fun"

She kicked him from underneath and rammed the stake into his chest. The last remaining vampire grabbed Buffy and pinned her to a wall, her stake fell to the floor and suddenly his teeth sank into Buffy's neck. She screamed out in pain and tried to push him off, but he was too strong. Buffy closed her eyes and waited for it to be over. Seconds later the vampire was dust. Buffy opened her eyes. Standing there with a stake in her hand, was Faith.

Both slayers stood still for a moment and neither spoke. Faith put her hand on the wall and leaned forward holding her neck. Buffy pulled her up and helped her to stand. "Are you ok?" Buffy asked.

Faith didn't answer and turned her gaze from Buffy.

"Faith!" Buffy raised her voice and placed her hand on Faith's shoulder.

"What do you care B?" Faith replied.

"I care. I thought you were..." Buffy swallowed hard. Faith scoffed. "Dead? Sorry to disappoint"

Buffy narrowed her eyes at the dark slayer. "We need to get you to hospital, you look as if your about to pass out" Buffy said with concern.

"I've five by five B" Faith felt a sudden pain in her neck and a look of pain crept across her face.

"No your not..." Buffy placed her arm around Faith and both slayers made their way out of the crypt. As they walked out of the graveyard Buffy turned to Faith.

"I've missed you"

Faith shook her head. "Yeah? Well I'm sure soul boy took my place just fine"

Buffy sighed. "Faith can we not do this? We need to get you to hospital!"

"Yeah, whatever"

Buffy pulled out her phone and rang for an ambulance now they were on the main street. Faith pulled a cigarette out of her packet and lit it.

"You cant be serious" Buffy said. Faith smiled slightly.

As they waited for the ambulance Buffy looked at Faith for a moment. She thought back to how angry she had got when she attacked them vampires, she thought about how sick she had felt at the thought of losing Faith, and she realised she had to make her choice sooner rather then later.

It was either Angel or Faith...


	9. Chapter 9

Buffy patiently sat in the waiting room of the hospital, it had been a few hours since the ambulance had picked her and Faith up. As she flicked through at magazine an article caught her eye.

_"Torn between two lovers_"

She sighed. Was someone trying to send her a message? She began reading the article she felt a warm presence, a familiar smell of cinnamon filling the hair. She smiled. Faith. She looked up. There was Faith. She looked tired.

"You didn't have to stay B, I'm five by five. I'm gonna call a cab"

As she walked away Buffy stood up and grabbed her arm.

"Faith..." She looked into the dark slayers brown eyes and Faith stared back into Buffy's bright green eyes.

"I...um we should talk you know when you feel up to it"

"So...talk" Faith didn't look bothered or interested in what Buffy was going to say, she knew it would be what she didn't want to hear.

Buffy hesitated for a moment.

"We...us Faith...it's. I'm so confused when I'm around you. I don't know what to say, what to do but I need you to know that...I...I do love you Faith. It's something I have never felt before. Not even with...You told me to make a choice Faith. I'm making it right now. I almost lost you tonight and thinking about losing you...it cuts me up inside. I need you Faith."

Buffy blushed slightly as Faith smiled at her.

"You ever get tired of hearing yourself?" Faith replied.

Before Buffy could respond Faith placed her hand in Buffy's pocket and pulled out her cellphone. She then walked out of the hospital, lighting a cigarette she rang for a cab. Buffy followed after her.

"Did I...did you not hear what I just said to you?" she shouted at Faith. Faith shrugged.

"Faith don't shut me out here, I'm willing to give up everything for you"

Faith didn't respond. She just smoked her cigarette and turned her gaze from Buffy. Buffy couldn't handle this. Why was Faith acting like this?

"FAITH!"

Faith looked at Buffy and narrowed her eyes at the pissed off looking slayer.

"I don't trust you ok...you tell me you love me, and then soul boy comes back and your all over him. I...FUCK! Buffy I have loved you from the day I met you. I have never loved anyone in my life...only you and now...god now I wish I have never laid my eyes on you."

Faith threw her cigarette down and walked away from Buffy as she saw her cab pulling up. As she opened the door, she turned to Buffy.

"You getting in then?"

Buffy hesitated but she was too tired to argue.

As the cab pulled up outside Faith's motel she turned and looked at Buffy. She didn't say anything but Buffy knew what she wanted. Buffy turned to the driver.

"I'm gonna get out here too, thanks"

Both slayers made their way upstairs to the motel room. As soon as the door closed Faith pushed Buffy against it.

"I hate this, I hate that I want you but...I don't trust you. I..."

Buffy placed her hand on the brunette slayers face and gently kissed her lips.

"Faith, I'm sorry about everything. I really am. I will make this up to you I swear. You can trust me I promise. I want you Faith. Me and Angel...we...it doesn't matter. This..." She placed Faith's hand on her heart. "...right here is beating so hard because of you, how excited I am around you."

Buffy blushed she didn't like being so corny, but it worked because now Faith had pulled her into an embrace and was kissing her passionately. Buffy moaned into the kiss. She had missed this so much. Faith eventually pulled away.

"I'm just not used to...you really love me B...like love love not some girl crush or nothing?

Buffy giggled. "I love, LOVE you Faith. I know I messed up and if I could go back and change it I would..."

Buffy gasped as Faith ran her hand up Buffy's t-shirt.

"I think that's enough talking B, don't you?" Faith gave her a wicked grin.

Buffy smiled back at her blushing slightly. Faith ran her hands up Buffy's skin past her breasts and to her neck pulling her tshirt off.

"You've never done this before have you?"

Buffy narrowed her eyes at Faith. "Of course I have...last year...and then me and you the other day..."

Faith shook her head. "I meant you have never slept with a girl...not proper that the other day, was nothing"

Faith placed Buffy's hand in between her tight leather pants and smiled.

"You've never fucked a girl have you B?"

Buffy's eyes widened and she felt herself blushing even harder.

"Don't worry...I'll steer you around the curves Twinkie"


	10. Chapter 10

Faith forcefully pulled Buffy's t-shirt off her and unclipped her bra with just one hand, a skill Faith was always proud of. Buffy gasped as Faith covered her mouth over Buffy's breasts and teased her tongue gently over her nipples making them hard.

Buffy trembled slightly and reached out to touch Faith, she wasn't sure were to begin, this was all so new to her. Faith smiled as Buffy ran her fingers down her arm. Buffy was then pushing Faith over to the bed, removing the brunette's vest top at the same time. Buffy blushed as she struggled to undo Faith's bra, Faith unclipped it and placed both of Buffy's hands on her breasts. Faith ran her tongue up and down Buffy's neck making the blonde moan against her.

"Take off your pants" Faith whispered.

Within seconds both slayers were completely undressed. Faith made sure she was now on top of Buffy, she wanted to take control. Faith ran her hands down Buffy's body ever so slowly, teasing every part of her body possible, kissing from her neck to her thighs. As Faith made her way back up to Buffy's lips she pushed her legs apart and gently began stroking up and down Buffy's clit, at the same time she teased her tongue with Buffy's. Buffy began moaning louder and her breathing increased as she became more turned on from Faith's touch.

Buffy gently glided her hands down Faith's skin with her fingernails, as she did Faith bit down on Buffy's lip gently as she felt goosebumps all over her body. Faith grabbed Buffy's hand and placed it in between her legs and flashed Buffy a wicked smile.

The blonde slayer looked nervous, she was scared she wouldn't be able to pleasure Faith the same.

"I...Faith...this feels a little strange"

"Relax B" Faith replied taking Buffy's hand and gently moving it up and down.

Faith shuddered with pleasure, the feel of Buffy's hand was the most amazing feeling, but she wanted more. She pulled Buffy up as their hands still pleasured one another, Faith kissed Buffy passionately, she then bit on Buffy's ear and teased around her lobe with her tongue.

She whispered "I want you to fuck me, just follow my lead"

Buffy gasped as Faith pushed two fingers inside of her. Buffy hesitated for a moment and finally did the same. Both slayers looked at each other as pleasure consumed both of them. Faith pulled Buffy in even closer and ran her other hand down Buffy's back and down her ass cheeks digging her nails in slightly, Buffy tilted her head back as Faitth pushed her fingers more deeper inside of her and Buffy did the same. Their eyes locked with each other as their breathing increased and they both began moaning together.

Buffy had never felt so much passion in her life, it was like the whole world had gone and it was just her and Faith left. Everything around them faded into the background as Buffy kept her eyes locked with the brunette, Faith's eyes widened as Buffy curved her fingers inside of her and began to tease her clit with her thumb at the same time.

"Mmmm fuck Buffy don't stop" Faith whispered tilting her head back and pushing her fingers as deep as they would go inside of Buffy. The blonde slayer wrapped her arm around Faith and pulled her in for a kiss. Faith moaned into Buffy's mouth as Buffy slowed down her pace and then when Faith didn't expect it she would increase it.

"Your a tease and a half ain't yer" Faith said biting down on Buffy's lip and pushing another finger inside of Buffy causing the blonde slayer to dig her nails hard into Faith's skin.

"Oh god Faith, ah...I'm..gonna" Buffy felt her body ready to climax as Faith increased her pace and teased Buffy's neck with her tongue. Faith smiled and looked into her eyes.

"Not yet B" Faith said pushing Buffy down on the bed and wrapping her legs around her shoulders. She then pushed her tongue inside making Buffy shake and moan even louder. Her fingers gripped hold of the sheets so hard she was pretty sure they would rip any moment. Faith teased her clit as she made circles with her tongue and nibbled down with her teeth.

"Now...mmm...look who's...ah... teasing"

Faith smiled slightly and sucked down on Buffy's clit casing the slayer to shake violently and moan loud into the pillow she was lying on. Buffy ran her fingers through Faith's hair and pushed her head against her more. As Buffy felt herself climax, her legs tightened around Faith and she arched her back. Faith put even more pressure on Buffy's clit as she sucked down harder. Buffy moaned louder then ever and pulled on Faith's hair as she reached orgasm. Her body trembled like never before, sweat was dripping from her, she felt wetness dripping down her legs. Faith ran her tongue up and down of Buffy cleaning up every drop of her sweetness. She then pulled herself and lay on top of Buffy who was trying to catch her breath. Faith noticed she had a few tears down her face.

"Erm, you ok B?" Faith said wiping the blonde slayers tears away.

"Yeah, I...that...was...Faith, I have never felt anything like that" Buffy blushed as she spoke.

Faith smiled at her and gently kissed her, Buffy moaned against the brunette's kiss as she could taste her own sweetness. She pulled away from the kiss and whispered to Faith.

"I wanna kiss you...elsewhere"

Faith felt herself throb and butterflies in the pit of her stomach. She raised her eyebrows at Buffy.

"You sure?" she replied.

t really want to.

Buffy responded by pushing Faith off the bed to a nearby wall. She spread her legs and kissed down her body. Faith gripped the back of Buffy's head and moaned slightly as she felt her tongue gently teasing her clit. Faith's knees felt weak as Buffy pushed her tongue slightly inside of her. Buffy was good Faith thought to herself, this was her first time fucking a woman ever and she was like a pro.

Faith trembled as Buffy ran her fingernails down Faith's ass and down her legs as she began teasing Faith's clit with her tongue, she gently made circles with the tounge and when Faith least expected it she would push her tounge inside of her and then suck down on Faith's clit.

"Oh my god B keep doing that!" Faith moaned as she spoke.

She never wanted this feeling to end. The feel of Buffy's touch, her tongue inside of her, her warm breath against her. Faith bit down on her lip as she felt herself becoming even wetter, her body shaking. She then heard Buffy moaning against her, as she looked down she noticed Buffy was teasing herself as she pleasured Faith. Faith gasped as Buffy pushed two fingers inside of her and flicked her tongue across her clit. Faith tilted her head back and moaned Buffy's name as she climaxed. She suddenly slumped to the floor.

"Wow, that was..." Faith tried to catch my breath back and come down from the orgasm.

She had never felt anything like that just then. She had slept with a number of men and woman and none of them had given her an orgasm like she had just experienced.

She placed her hands around the back of Buffy's neck and pulled her in close, kissing her hard. Both the slayers eyes locked on each other again. Faith swallowed hard as she ran her fingers through Buffy's blonde hair. "I love you Buffy". Buffy placed her hand on Faith's face and rested her forehead against the brunette's. "I love you too Faith"

The next morning Faith turned over to snuggle into her girl, her eyes suddenly snapped open. Buffy wasn't there. Faith sat up in bed and looked around the room her clothes had gone too. Did Buffy regret last night? Had she changed her mind and ran to Angel? Had everything been a lie?


	11. Chapter 11

Faith didn't want to assume the worst but why wasn't Buffy there to wake up to. They had shared one of the most amazing nights together and Buffy had finally made her choice. Had she changed her mind? Had she gone back to him? Had last night all been a lie? Would Buffy really do that to Faith?

Faith threw the covers off the bed and began to dress herself. She went to the fridge and took out a beer, she lit a cigarette and walked over to the window with her own thoughts. She could still smell the scent of vanilla and coconut from Buffy. She was craving for her. Her touch. Her kisses. Would Buffy return though?

As soon as Buffy walked into her house she was met with Angel. He was sat on the stairs.

"Angel? What are you...um who let you in?" Buffy tried to avoid eye contact with him.

"Er Willow, where have you been? Willow said you didn't come home last night? You were with...her?" Angel stood up and walked over to the blonde slayer.

"Her? You mean Faith? Um...well we were patrolling, there was an accident and we had to go to hospital and then well it was late..so I stayed at the motel with Faith" Buffy swallowed hard as she noticed Angel's glare. He knew.

"With Faith? You and her...Buffy I can smell her all over you, so you finally made your choice then?" As Angel spoke he looked so hurt.

"Angel, can we not do this now? I'm tired and I need to take a shower" Buffy pushed past him and made her way upstairs but he grabbed her hand.

"Buffy, just tell me the truth! You made your choice? You chose Faith didn't you?"

Buffy could feel tears building up. "I...yes. I chose Faith. Angel I'm sorry..."

"Sorry?" Angel scoffed. "You cant trust her Buffy, she's unstable, she's dangerous..."

Buffy pulled away from Angel and made her way upstairs. "Get out! You think you can just come around here and tell me who I can and cant be with? Faith makes me feel something I have never felt before and nothing you say will stop my love for her"

Angel looked down and nodded. "You love her? I knew it."

"Angel...just go!"

Buffy made her way upstairs and slammed the bathroom door. She ran the shower and leant against the door. She thought back to the night before and smiled to herself. Never in her life had she felt passion like that,but it had all been too much when she had woke up next to Faith. She couldn't handle it. She knew she loved Faith but she couldn't imagine a relationship with her.

Hours later and there was knock at the door. Buffy was about to leave the house to patrol. As she opened the door her heart skipped a beat as Faith stood there.

"Hey" Faith smiled.

"Faith...hey I was just about to..."

Faith grabbed her hand and pulled her outside. She pulled her into an embrace and kissed her.

"Patrol? Faith pulled away from the kiss and finished off Buffy's sentence.

"Yeah, patrol" Buffy walked in front of Faith.

"Where did you um..go this morning? You didn't regret it? I mean you haven't changed your mind?" Faith rambled.

"No...no I just...when I woke and saw you lying next to me...I guess I just freaked out, Im sorry." Buffy looked down at the floor as she spoke.

"So what you saying? I freaked you out?" Faith looked confused.

"No..I just...I mean...it was nice...it was to be honest the best night of my life but Faith I don't see us..you know having a relationship do you?"

"Buffy, when I look at you, when I,m with you all I picture is...our future. I want a relationship with you. I want all of you B, I'm not one for relationships, it's always been get some get gone but with you Buffy...I want it all. I want you be to be my girl."

Buffy stopped walking and turned to Faith. "Faith...I don't know what to say"

Faith shrugged. "Its ok, you don't have to say anything. I understand if you don't want the same, all I ask is that you think about it"

Buffy remained quiet as both slayers walked over to the nearby graveyard.

"It was really the best night of your life?" Faith asked.

Buffy blushed and looked down at the floor smiling slightly.

"I'll take that as a maybe" Faith flashed her a wicked smile.

"Faith, this, us. It's just gonna take me some time to get used to, I love you and last night was amazing...I have never felt so..."

Faith pulled her in and kissed her. "Never felt so what B?"

"Loved" Buffy replied.

Faith smiled but her smile faded as she saw a dark figure approaching them. Angel.

"What do you want soul boy? Me and B were having a moment!" Faith spat.

Buffy looked at Angel, he didn't seem himself. "Angel? What is it?" Buffy said concerned.

"Buffy we need to talk" Angel said.

"Whatever you have to say, you can say it here" Buffy replied.

"Buffy...fine. I...um...I'm leaving...there is nothing for me here anymore"

"Leaving? Where...um where you going?" Buffy swallowed back tears.

"Does it matter?" Angel replied. "I cant be here anymore and see you throw your life away with her..."

"When? Um when will you be leaving?" Buffy said ignoring his last comment.

"Tonight" Angel replied.

Buffy felt sick as she heard the words. Faith put her hand on her shoulder to comfort her but Buffy pulled away.

Faith narrowed her eyes at Angel. "What exactly is your problem? Is it me? You think I stole your girl from you?"

"Well technically you did" Angel replied.

"Stop it both of you!" Buffy shouted. She turned to Angel. "Angel, I...I am so sorry but I chose Faith, I love Faith"

Angel put his hand up to Buffy. "Yeah, I got that but like I said she's unstable, sooner or later she will turn on you and when she does...you will wish you had listened to me" With that Angel disappeared into the shadows.

Buffy wiped tears from her face and buried her head into Faith's chest and sobbed. Faith stroked her hair and held her. She looked over at were Angel had been standing and frowned. Did Buffy really believe she was unstable? Is that why she wanted to take things slow? Faith thought back to the dream her and Buffy has been having, was there a second meaning to them?


	12. Chapter 12

Buffy tossed and turned that night, she couldn't sleep all she could think about was how she had left things with Angel and she missed Faith's touch, how safe she felt in her arms but was she safe? Was Faith planning to turn on her or was that just Angel's jealousy causing him to say things he didn't mean?

The other side of town Faith also wasn't getting much sleep she stared at the ceiling and thought her slayer, her girl, her Buffy. She was so upset when she found out Angel was leaving, it made her think that Buffy didn't really want him to go. Would she try and stop him? Why did Angel call her unstable and dangerous? Eventually Faith closed her eyes and dreamt of Buffy, she thought about the night they shared, how gentle Buffy's kisses were, the passion between them and how safe Buffy made her feel.

Buffy sat up in bed as she saw a shadow near her window, it was Angel.

"Hi" Buffy said giving him a faint smile.

"Hey, I um...how are you?"

"Peachy" Buffy replied rubbing her head.

"I know you probably don't want to talk to me after what I said earlier but I...Buffy I had a dream about you and her...Faith. Buffy you cant be with her!" Angel raised his voice slightly.

"Is that why your here? To warn me about Faith? Angel I don't wanna hear it!" Buffy spat.

"Buffy you don't understand this dream..."

"No you don't understand Angel...I love Faith and I know your jealous but..."

"Jealous? Of Faith? No...I'm not cause I know it wont last, sooner or later you will see her true side, this dream wasn't just a dream it was some sort of prophecy. Buffy you have to trust me on this, after everything we have been through..." Angel sighed.

"A prophecy?" Buffy looked confused.

"Yeah, Faith is not what you think, she is going to turn on you and on this so called relationship you have together"

"I'm not gonna sit and listen to this.." Buffy looked behind Angel and noticed it was becoming dawn outside. "...You better go, the sun will be up soon"

Angel nodded and made his way back out the window. He then turned to Buffy. "Don't come running to me when she breaks your heart because I wont be around" With that Angel was gone.

Faith slowly opened her eyes and squinted slightly as the sun beamed through the motel room window. She yawned as she made her way out of bed and made her way into the bathroom to shower, she stopped in her tracks as she felt someone outside her motel room door. She slowly opened the door to see Buffy was standing there.

Faith smiled wider then she intended to as she admired Buffy. The blonde slayer was wearing hipster jeans with a tank top and leather jacket showing off her toned stomach.

"Hey B, didn't expect to see you? Couldn't stay away huh?" Faith gave Buffy one of her sexy smiles and pulled her in for a kiss, Buffy moaned against the kiss and wrapped her arms around Faith, as the slayers kissed Faith pushed Buffy against the motel door closing it as she did.

"I was just about to jump into the shower" Faith said as she ran her fingers down Buffy's t-shirt and teased her fingers around Buffy's exposed stomach making the older slayer gasp slightly. "You wanna join me?" Faith asked cocking her eyebrow.

Buffy looked down and blushed slightly. "Erm...I should really go...I have school, I just wanted to see you before I..." She was cut off by Faith as the brunette slayer pushed her tongue inside her mouth and pushed her hand into Buffy's jeans. Buffy moaned into Faith's mouth but was trying to pull Faith's hand out of her jeans as she began pleasuring Buffy through her panties. "Faith...I have to..."

"No, don't go, stay..." Faith pulled Buffy into the bathroom and began stripping her. Buffy was hesitant at first but eventually she relaxed and allowed Faith to have her way. Faith turned the shower on and stepped inside, she turned to face Buffy and smiled as she ran her hands down her own body down to her centre and began teasing herself. Buffy stared at her open mouthed and could feel herself becoming more aroused.

"Come on B, don't be shy" Faith purred. Faith held out her hand and gave Buffy a seductive smile. Buffy smiled back and made her way into the shower. Water ran down both the slayers bodies as their naked bodies met. Faith pushed Buffy's legs apart and teased her centre with her fingers, Buffy threw her head back as Faith kissed and teased her neck with her lips and tongue. Buffy ran her fingers down Faith's back and she slightly dug her nails in her skin making Faith gasp. Buffy ran her hands back up to the back of Faith's head and pulled her in for a kiss.

As Buffy kissed her hard, Faith pushed her fingers inside of her making the blonde slayer bite down on Faith's lip, she then pushed Faith's legs apart and teased her centre with her fingers. Faith smiled against Buffy's kiss and moaned as Buffy pushed her fingers inside of her. The two slayers were in rhythm with each other now. Faith became more dominant and pushed Buffy down to her knees and pushed her mouth against her sweetness. Buffy began running her tongue up and down slowly and eventually entered Faith with her tongue tasting her sweetness. Faith ran her fingers through Buffy's soaking wet hair and moaned as Buffy make circular motions with her tongue still inside of Faith.

"Oh God B don't stop...ahhh"

Buffy moved her tongue back to Faith's clit and gently sucked down and pushed two fingers inside of Faith taking her by surprise. Buffy began to pleasure herself at the same time moaning against Faith. Faith cupped some water from the shower head and ran it through her hair as she felt herself burning up ready to climax. As Buffy began to climax herself, so did Faith causing her to fall to her knees. Buffy placed her fingers through Faith's soaking wet hair and kissed her.

"I think we should get to showing now don't you?" Buffy said with a cute smile.


	13. Chapter 13

The sun had finally set on Sunnydale and both slayers had set off on their routine patrol, meeting at the St Peters graveyard.

"Hey girlfriend" Faith said with a wicked smile.

"Hey" Buffy replied looking up and down at Faith admiring her red leather pants and matching jacket with a black tank top showing off her cleavage. "Nice...erm jacket" Buffy said swallowing hard as she couldn't turn her eyes from Faith.

Faith raised her eyebrows and pulled Buffy in close placing the blonde slayers hand on her breast and kissed her. Buffy responded and moaned into the kiss. Buffy pulled away and rubbed her nose against Faith and smiled. "As much as I love kissing you...we should really hunt bad guys" she whispered.

Faith nodded and both slayers made their way further into the graveyard. Within minutes both slayers were attacked by a group of vampires. Faith took on three of them as Buffy fought against the other two. Buffy dusted them both and looked over to Faith who was beating on a vampire not dusting it. She was punching it over and over.

"Faith stake him already" Buffy shouted as another vampire threw her to the floor but Faith ignored her. She was in some state of rage. If the vampire had been human it would be dead by now. Buffy eventually staked the vampire that had thrown her to the floor, however the second to last one had got away.

Buffy screamed at Faith. "STAKE HIM FAITH!"

Buffy came behind her and placed her hand on Faith's shoulder to pull her off the vampire but Faith turned and attacked thinking it was another vampire and pushed the stake into Buffy's chest. Buffy screamed out in pain and fell to her knees. Faith stood in shock and quickly killed the last remaining vampire. She knelt down and cupped Buffy's face.

"I...Buffy I didn't know it was...you. Oh my god! B! BUFFY?!"

Buffy didn't respond. Her body began to go into shock as her chest poured with blood. Faith ripped her tshirt from herself and tied it around the womb. Before she could pick Buffy up she was pulled back and thrown across the graveyard. She looked over to see Angel, he picked Buffy up and carried her to the mansion. She ran after him.

"GET OFF HER!" Faith shouted after him.

"Faith, get outta here!" he replied.

"I didn't mean to...I thought..." Faith felt tears running down her face.

"Faith, go home! I'll take care of this, just...just stay away! Faith, if she dies..."

"She isn't going to die!" Faith said through her tears.

Angel suddenly turned to her with his vampire face.

Faith stepped back and looked down at her bloody hands. "What have I done?"

Angel growled slightly at her. "I said go home Faith! NOW!"

Faith turned and ran back to her motel. As she ran, she could barley see through her tears, it felt as if she was under water. As she wiped her tears away she lost her balance and tripped over a rock hitting her head on a tombstone. Everything went black.

Angel ran his fingers through Buffy's hair as she lay in a hospital bed. It had been hours since Faith has accidentally stabbed her in the chest. Angel kissed her gently on the cheek and made his way out of the hospital as the sun was about to rise. Moments later Buffy felt herself wake. She slowly sat up in bed and looked around confused were she was at first. A doctor came in and spoke to her explaining her friend had brought her in. At first Buffy thought it was Faith.

"My friend?" Buffy asked.

"Yes, he just left. He has been here for hours hoping you would wake. Would you like one of the nurses to contact him?" The doctor said as he checked Buffy's heart monitor and drip.

"No, erm that's ok, thanks" Buffy replied.

"Well Miss Summers, you are very lucky to be alive. Now your friend said you were stabbed with a wooden stake is this true?"

"Yes...it was an accident she didn't mean to" Buffy sounded panicked.

"She? Do you know the person who stabbed you?" the doctor began writing notes down on a clipboard.

"We were patro...erm we...things got outta hand, she thought I was someone else..."

"Miss Summers, I have to ask if you want the police involved in this?"

"NO! I'm sorry. No, No Police. None what so ever. Please...I'm fine and Fai...she really didnt mean to.

The doctor nodded and walked out of the room and spoke to a nurse.

Buffy sighed and turned to a nearby side table were there was a letter with her name on. She unfolded the latter and began to read.

_Buffy, I tried to warn you about Faith, now you know what she is capable of. I have informed the others. You cant trust her. I know you are strong and will pull through this. My love to you. Angel x. _

Buffy wiped several tears away and placed the letter down on the bed. Was this really happening? Was Faith really dangerous? Was it an accident? Buffy was angry with Faith but at the same time she wanted to know if she was ok.

Faith woke and rubbed her head. She looked around. She was still in the graveyard. She was lucky no vampires had tried to feed off her whilst she was unconscious. She sat herself up and looked down to see her bloody hands. "Buffy!" she whispered.

She ran across town to the Sunnydale Hospital. She ran to the reception desk and asked to see Buffy Summers.

"Are you family?" the receptionist asked.

"Erm, partner, I'm her girlfriend, Faith. Please I have to see her!"

"Faith? One moment please."

The receptionist disappeared and spoke to another member of staff who Angel had spoken to hours before informing her that if a woman called Faith showed up she was dangerous and not allowed near Buffy. The receptionist shook her head at Faith.

"I'm sorry but I have been informed you are not allowed to see Miss Summers"

"No! Please, you have to let me see her!" Faith punched the desk.

"I'm sorry miss but your going to have to leave or I will have to inform security" the receptionist said placing her hand on a red button.

Faith narrowed her eyes and leaned over the desk. "I have to see her RIGHT NOW, so stop being a first class bitch and let me see my girl or I swear to you I will jump over this desk and break your face in!" The receptionist had already pressed the red button whilst Faith threatened her. Faith tried to grab a nearby file on the desk to see which room Buffy was in but she was pulled back by two guards.

"No, No, NO PLEASE! I have to see her! You don't understand! BUFFY!" Faith screamed as she was pulled outside by the two guards. Faith knocked one of them with her elbow and sent the other one flying with a single punch. More guards ran towards her, she out ran them and made her way up to the roof of the hospital.

Buffy had heard the scream from Faith but she was still too weak to move. She tried to move herself out of the bed but it was no good. "Faith!" she whispered.

Faith found a nearby door leading back down to the hospital from the roof. As she walked around the corridors she thought of a plan. She slowly made her way into one of the staff rooms and noticed a nurse uniform and I.D badge. The woman on the I.D looked nothing like Faith but at least she could get though the security doors and lifts with it. Faith then made her way to the ground floor were Buffy was located. She had knocked out several members of staff and security on her way down. She waited for the receptionist to be distracted and took a needle from her pocket she had stolen from one of the wards and placed it into the receptionists neck. She then grabbed the file and looked for Buffy. "Room 104". Faith whispered. It was just down a nearby corridor. Faith made her way to the room and opened the door.

"Buffy?"

Buffy sat up in bed and looked in shock at the dark slayer.

"Faith?"

"Thank god, I thought you were...B, I am so sorry! I...you..."

"Faith, what is going on?, why are you wearing that?" Buffy interrupted.

"They wouldn't let me see you, I had to...er..it doesn't matter. What matters is that your ok. You are ok right?"

"Faith, what did you do? Did you hurt someone?" Buffy replied.

Before Faith could speak the door opened and two cops walked in pulling Faith to the ground. She tried to fight them but before she knew it she was cuffed. "No! Buffy! Please don't let them take me! I just wanted to see you, nobody was meant to get hurt"

One of the cops turned to Buffy and explained what Faith had done. Buffy narrowed her eyes at Faith and shook her head. "Angel was right about you!" she said.

"NO! Buffy no! Please!" Faith cried as she begged the blonde slayer. Buffy nodded to one of the cops and turned away as Faith was pulled outside. Tears ran down her face as she heard Faith crying out for help and apologising repeatedly.

Buffy placed her head in her hands and sighed. What would happen now? Had Faith gone too far? Could Buffy trust her again?


	14. Chapter 14

Faith screamed and punched at the cell bars. . "Let me out, you bastards, I need to talk to her, she has to understand, LET ME OUT!" As she hit the bars with her fists an officer heard the noise and walked over to her cell.

"Shut your mouth bitch, before I come in there and shut it for you" the officer spat.

"I would like to see you try" Faith replied pressing her body against the bars.

The officer narrowed his eyes and put his hand through the bars to grab Faith by the neck but she was too quick and snapped his arm.

"Now we can do this hard way or...oh wait that's the only way" Faith said as she snapped two of his fingers. "Now get me out of here!"

The officer cried out as Faith placed her hand on his other fingers and raised her eyebrows. He nodded and pulled his keys out and opened the cell door. Faith smiled and walked out of the cell, she pushed against him and rubbed her hand up his arm and moved her lips closer to his.

"See that wasn't so hard was it?" She then knocked him out with a single punch sending him flying into the cell, she locked it and ran the opposite way. She had to get the hell out of here.

After knocking out several officers and security Faith finally found a fire exit but as soon as she made it outside she was met with darkness. She had been in her cell for nearly 12 twelve hours and the sun had set on Sunnydale once again. She didn't stop running until she was sure no one was following her, she turned around as she heard a noise and suddenly bumped into...Angel.

"Going somewhere Faith?" Angel asked.

"What's it to you soul boy?" Faith spat back.

"Faith, if you think your going anywhere near Buffy..."

"You just try and stop me!" Faith interrupted and pushed past him.

Angel vamped and jumped on the dark slayer knocking her to the floor. She turned to punch him but he was too quick and punched her first.

"Come on Faith, it doesn't have to be like this! We can help you!" Faith punched out again.

"We? Who is we?" Faith shouted back. Angel got a good grip of Faith and pulled her in. She tried to struggle but it no use.

"Faith, if you don't stop now, its going to be too late for you!"

Faith looked confused and shook her head violently. "You don't understand, I didn't mean to, I thought it was a vampire, I..."

"That's your problem Faith, you misjudged and its not just that. Buffy told you to dust that vampire but you thought it be more fun to beat it to a bloody pulp? I mean was it getting you off or something?"

Faith punched him hard in the jaw. "Bastard, you were spying on us? Who the hell do you think you are?"

Angel grabbed a hold of Faith again and growled. "I protect Buffy and as long as I am here, I'm going to make sure you don't go anywhere near her again!"

"NO NO! You cant do this to me! I love her, I need her! I didn't mean to hurt her, it was an accident! Please Angel it was an accident!" Suddenly Faith got a hold of herself and realised something. "It was you, at the hospital earlier! You stopped me from seeing B! She thinks I...that's why I was arrested because of YOU!"

She head-butted him and kicked him in the chest sending him flying across the floor.

"No Faith, your the one who started beating on people, anyone who got in your way so you could get to Buffy." He held his stomach were Faith had kicked him.

"Your not exactly a person tho are you soul boy?" Faith grabbed a stake from her pocket and ran towards Angel. Suddenly Faith was grabbed from behind and thrown so hard she hit a brick wall and several bricks came down. Faith slowly pulled herself up and turned around.

"Buffy" she whispered. She walked over to the blonde slayer but wasn't met with open arms but a punch in the face.

"Shit, Please B, hear me out, I didn't mean to hurt anyone!" Faith begged.

Buffy took a deep breath and narrowed her eyes at Faith. Swallowing hard, she replied. "So you decided to attack Angel?"

Faith was about to speak but Buffy interrupted.

"Faith, three people are in a hospital bed because of you and one is in a coma and might not wake up! I then find out you escape from your cell just minutes ago and six other people have been critically injured because of you! Being a slayer, doesn't give you a licence to beat on anyone you see fit or for that matter kill!" Buffy shouted at the dark slayer.

"I didn't kill anyone B!" Faith screamed back..

"Well you almost did, if I wasn't the slayer, I would be dead. Doctors say it is a miracle I'm even walking around, all because you judged way to quickly and thought I was a vampire!"

"I...Buffy I am sorry please...them people I didn't mean to hurt them, but it was the only way I had to see you!"

Buffy shook her head at Faith. "Your sick Faith, you need help!"

Faith's eyes widened and she laughed sarcastically. "I know what this is all about, it scares you doesn't it? We don't need the law because we are the law!"

"No!" Buffy began to walk away and Angel followed close behind.

"Yes, you know exactly what I'm about cause you have it in you too!" Faith continued.

Buffy shook her head and ignored the brunette.

"I've seen it B, you,ve got the lust and not just talking about screwing vampires" Faith spat.

Buffy and Angel stopped in their tracks and Angel looked uncomfortable with the conversation.

"Don't you dare bring Angel into this!"

"It was good wasn't it, the sex? The danger? I bet a part of you even dug him when he went psycho" Faith gave the blonde slayer wicked smile knowing what she was saying was true.

Buffy shook her head again. "No"

"See you know what I think, you hate how I live my life, having a blast whenever I feel like it cause it tempts you, you know it could be you"

Buffy saw red and punched Faith in the face.

Faith smiled and rubbed her jaw. "Now there's my girl"

Buffy carried on walking away with Angel and suddenly slumped to the ground. Faith helped to pick her up but Angel pushed her away.

"Go home Faith, you have done enough damage for one night!" Angel said placing Buffy's arm around his shoulder and helping her walk.

"Buffy please"! Faith placed her hand on the blonde slayer put Buffy punched her, knocking her to the floor.

"Get out of my sight Faith now!" Buffy said through tears.

Faith could only watch as Buffy and Angel walked away together.

Faith punched out at a nearby wall causing her knuckles to bleed and she began to cry quietly to herself. As she felt tears running down her face, she angrily wiped them and stood herself up.

What was she supposed to do now? What would become of her and Buffy?


	15. Chapter 15

Buffy slept peacefully beside Angel until sunrise, however she wasn't aware she had been snuggled up to him all night. No matter how angry she was with Faith, this didn't feel right, she didn't like this, she wanted Faith snuggles.

"Morning" Angel said quietly as Buffy was slowly moving herself away from his grip.

"Angel, I need to...I have to" She jumped out of bed and looked around the mansion and sighed. "You know this place really isn't girl friendly, it wouldn't hurt for you to get a couple of mirrors"

Angel looked down and shook his head. "Buffy, you know that I'm not staying here much longer so what would be the..."

"Point. Yeah. After everything that's been going on, I honestly forgot that you are...erm leaving" Buffy sounded hurt as she spoke. "I better go"

Angel walked over to her helping her put on her jacket. She turned to face him and smiled slightly. "You don't have school, why do you have to rush off?" Angel asked.

"Look Angel...thanks for last night and you know taking me to the hospital it meant a lot but I really need to..." Angel pulled her in close.

"Don't...please just stay" Angel begged.

Buffy swallowed hard as she felt their lips come together but she imminently pulled away.

"No, I...cant! I have to...Faith!" Buffy stepped away from Angel.

"You cant be serious, after what she did to you?" Angel looked upset.

"Angel, she made a mistake, we probably made it worse for her, we just need to understand her, what she is going through, why she..."

"No Buffy, she is dangerous, she could have killed you!" Angel interrupted.

Buffy nodded. "I know but I'm not gonna give up on her that easily. I...I had a dream last night with Faith...we were in the same dream, she's slipping Angel. She feels so lost. All her life she's never been able to trust anyone and the only person who she could...I have to find her. I'm sorry Angel."

Angel looked away from Buffy's gaze. "You share dreams? That's...well erm...Buffy when I leave I'm not gonna be around to protect you.

"I don't need protecting Angel and I certainly don't need you telling me what I should and shouldn't do!" Buffy pulled the curtain back to leave the mansion casing Angel to step back from the strong beam of sunlight coming through.

"Buffy be careful please"

Buffy nodded and left. Leaving the mansion she knew it would only be a matter of days until Angel would leave Sunnydale.

Faith turned over as she heard traffic roaring outside the motel. Her head was spinning and her ears buzzing and she could taste alcohol on her breath. She turned over but suddenly jumped out of the bed as lying beside her was a naked slim blonde girl fast asleep. Faith looked around the room. Bottles of whiskey, a joint in the ashtray and clothes around the bed.

"Oh god" Faith muttered under her breath.

The blonde girl turned over and smiled at Faith who was getting herself dressed in a hurry.

"Some night huh?" the blonde girl said.

Faith ignored her and lit a cigarette and sat on the edge of the bed.

The blonde girl put her arms around Faith and nuzzled into her neck but Faith pushed her off and stood up to face her. "You have to go...this was just...just get out will yer"

The blonde girl was taken by surprise and began to dress herself. Both girls jumped as there was a knock at the door. Faith walked over and looked through the peep hole and sighed.

"Shit, not now!" Faith said.

Buffy was on the other side of the motel room door.

"Faith, please let me in, we need to talk" Buffy called out from the other side of the door.

Faith looked at the mysterious blonde girl she had slept with the night before and gestured her towards the bathroom. She then opened the door to Buffy. She had been crying, her eyes were sightly bloodshot and some mascara had ran under her eyes.

"B, erm come in" Faith said. Faith began to tidy the apartment as Buffy spoke.

"I...I'm sorry about last night...I...Faith...you made a mistake and as for injuring them people...oh god I shouldn't have come here...I'm sorry" Buffy turned to leave the apartment but a bump from the bathroom made her turn back around.

"Faith, who..."

"Oh, the plumber...yeah...pipes...water..." Faith stuttered.

"Right" Buffy nodded.

Faith looked down and bit her tongue slightly.

"Look Faith, I know how your feeling right now"

"Do you? Fill me in cause I would like to hear this!" Faith spat.

"Alone, you feel as if everyone has turned their back on you and you cant trust anyone but you can trust me"

"Is that right?" Faith replied looking towards the bathroom.

"Yeah, Faith...I...I love you and I'm not gonna give up on us that easily. You made a mistake and things got out of hand. I was angry with you and after what Angel said...I just...Faith please can we just put this behind..." Buffy narrowed her eyes towards the bed and looked at Faith. Faith's eyes widened slightly as Buffy looked around the apartment and she made her way to the bathroom. Faith grabbed her arm but Buffy pulled away and walked into the bathroom to see the blonde girl from the night before hiding in the shower.

Buffy felt numb, she didn't say anything for a moment.

"Buffy, I...this was a mistake, I don't even remember how it happened"

Buffy turned to Faith with tears in her eyes. She couldn't speak. She felt betrayed. "I...need to...go" Buffy pushed past Faith and made her way out of the room but Faith followed her and grabbed her arm.

"Get off me" Buffy screamed.

"Buffy, it was nothing, she was just..."

Buffy punched Faith in the face knocking her to the floor.

"Just what Faith? How could you? After everything I..."Buffy turned away as she felt tears running down her face.

Faith stood herself up and leant against her door. "I thought...when I saw you and Angel go off last night...I mean I know you cant...cause he would go all...but I...god. B...it was just sex...it didn't mean nothing, I don't even know why I..." Faith stopped talking as the blonde girl passed them both and made her way out of the motel.

"I cant listen to this" Buffy said walking away from Faith.

"Please, B...Buffy!" Faith shouted after her.

Buffy turned to her and shook her head. "I need some space Faith, from us...I need to think about everything please."

Faith nodded and watched Buffy leave.

"B?"

"Yeah?"

"I love you too"

"I know"

As Buffy left the motel apartments she broke down and at the same time so did Faith.

Buffy looked up at the window of Faith's room. Could she just walk away whilst Faith was so fragile?


	16. Chapter 16

Buffy felt rage inside of her. She hated how she had just left things with Faith but she also hated that Faith had gone behind her back. Buffy remembered what Faith had said to her the night before the darkness they both had but Buffy denied feeling it. It was time to show some darkness, maybe this would be the key to make Faith trust her?

Buffy waked back up to Faith's apartment and stood in disbelief as she saw Faith sitting on the floor crying at first Buffy felt sorry for her and wanted to hold her but instead she walked over to her and pullled her up pushing her back into her room.

"What the hell Buffy?" Faith shouted.

"Faith, I dont know what your problem was the other night but I am here to tell you it stops ok. You slay demons you dont beat them over and over no matter how good it feels and you need to be more careful, know your surroundings and what is going on at all times.."

"Is there gonna be an intermission in this?" Faith said.

Buffy bit her tongue and pinned the brunette slayer to the bed. "I'm not in the mood for your sarcasm Faith, so just shut up and listen!"

Faith felt aroused as Buffy took charge and pinned her down forcefully to the bed. "You need to be more careful is all and I know there are times when we have to do certain things to save people but you were completely out of hand yesterday. I know me and you are different Faith in some ways but that doesn't mean I don't understand"

Faith nodded and smiled at the blonde slayer. "Did I mention I was sorry?"

Buffy nodded. "I know Faith, I forgive you but I need to know that I am safe with you, I need to know I can trust you, that you wont hurt me again"

Faith swallowed hard and looked into Buffy's beautiful green eyes. "I...Buffy that girl I don't even..."

Buffy shook her head. "I wasn't talking about her Faith, I was talking about the other night, you just need to...next time you may not be so lucky...it could be another human who isn't as strong as me..."

Faith felt her eyes filling up. "B...I...I never meant to..."

Buffy cut her off and kissed her passionately. Faith tried to pull away from Buffy's grip, she wanted to touch her so much but Buffy pinned her wrists down even harder and gave a her a cheeky smile. "What's the matter Faith..." Buffy gently bit down on Faith's neck. "Thought you liked it rough?" Faith gasped as Buffy ran her fingers down Faith's stomach and between her legs, pushing her hand hard against Faith's pussy.

"Buffy, what..."

Faith was cut off by Buffy's tongue forcing it's way into her mouth. Faith moaned against the kiss and felt herself throbbing from how dominant Buffy was being. Buffy pulled away and locked her eyes with Faith's.

"You have been bad Faith, you misbehaved and I think you should be punished, this is the best way I can think of. I can do anything I want to you, anything I desire but you cant touch me back. If you do I will leave and you will be left disappointed and unsatisfied" As Buffy said the last word she ripped Faith's T-shirt away from her body and her lips met with Faith's breasts, she teased the brunette with her tongue sucking down hard on each nipple and gently nibbling down when Faith least expected it.

"Mm Buffy...I want to...I need to touch you" Faith moaned.

Buffy shook her head and grabbed Faith's leather pants and forcefully pulled them from her. She then ran her fingers up and down Faith's panties making Faith shudder with pleasure. Faith was so aroused by this, Buffy wasn't being her usual self but Faith didn't care. Buffy had forgiven her and she was receiving the best punishment she could ever think of. Buffy slowly undressed herself and ran her hands down her body. Faith dug her fingers into the sheets knowing she couldn't touch her lover back.

Buffy teased her finger around Faith's centre making the brunette moan louder and louder but as Faith would reach climax Buffy would stop and then start again. Faith bit on her own lip causing to bleed slightly as Buffy put more pressure on her clit. Buffy ran her tongue up Faith's neck and whispered in her ear. "Bet she didn't touch you like this"

Faith gasped as Buffy pulled her panties to the side and pushed three fingers inside of the brunette.

"Ah...Buffy...fuck!"

Buffy smiled as Faith wriggled underneath her. Faith's breathing increased as Buffy pushed her fingers deeper and deeper inside, Faith could feel the room spinning and her body was shaking violently as she felt another orgasm building.

Buffy locked her eyes with Faith again. "Tell me you love me" she said.

"I...love...ah...you...B"

"Tell me you want me"

"Fuck...oh god Buffy..I always want you"

"Tell me how good this feels" the blonde slayer said as she pushed another finger inside of Faith causing the dark slayer to arch her back and moan Buffy's name.

"It feels...ahhhh...amazing"

Buffy gently bit down on Faith's lip and curved her fingers inside of Faith and used her thumb to tease her clit at he same time. As she felt the most amazing orgasm wash over her, Faith moaned into Buffy's mouth and dug her nails so hard into the sheets she ripped them.

Buffy sat up and looked at the exhausted slayer. "Wow, was it that good?" Buffy smiled and blushed slightly. She had never been so dominant in her life, she liked the thought of it but had never put it to the test.

Faith slowly got her breath back and smiled at her lover. "Can I touch you now?" Faith asked. Buffy smiled and grabbed Faith' one of Faith's hands and placed it on her centre. She didn't say anything to Faith, she just locked her eyes with the dark slayers. Faith gave her one of her sexy smiles and sat herself up. She placed her arm around Buffy's neck and pulled her in for a kiss. Buffy relaxed against the kiss and gasped as Faith gently teased her with two fingers. Faith suddenly grabbed the blonde slayer and pushed her down on the bed, Faith was now the one on top, the one in charge, just how she liked it.

"Gotta tell yer B, I liked that side of yer, you pretty much became me then, how did it feel?"

Buffy didn't respond, she just looked into Faith's eyes and gave her one of them half smiles.

Faith bit down on the blonde slayers lip and whispered "My turn to make you scream!"


	17. Chapter 17

Buffy moaned slightly and smiled as she felt Faith pull her close and nuzzle into her neck.

"Morning beautiful" the brunette slayer whispered.

Buffy felt goosebumps shoot up her arms as Faith kissed down her neck.

"Mmm...morning to you to" Buffy turned and faced her girl. "Well that was...last night that was...erm.."

"Yeah, it certainly was, you wanna go for round two?" Faith raised her eyebrows and bit down on Buffy's bottom lip.

Buffy giggled and playfully punched Faith in the am. "Again, like right now? You sure don't know how to romance a girl do you? I mean you could have at least brought me coffee first or something?"

Faith licked her lips and smiled. "Or something?" Faith ran her fingers down Buffy's naked body and in between the blonde slayers legs but Buffy clenched her legs.

"Something wrong B?" Faith asked.

"I...cant...I have to go but I promise I will make it up to you" Buffy replied slipping from Faith's grip.

"And where do you have to go exactly...its the weekend you don't have school" Faith sounded hurt as she spoke. It seemed Buffy didn't like to stick around for long after they had been intimate. The minute Buffy would wake next to Faith she would be gone. Was there something Buffy wasn't telling Faith? Did she really forgive her for sleeping with someone else?

"Are you still pissed about that girl last night ? I told you she meant nothing!" Faith didn't think before she spoke but as soon as the words had left her mouth she wish they hadn't.

Buffy narrowed her eyes at Faith and sighed. "I have things to do..."

"And I'm not a part of them things? I get it!"

Buffy placed her hand on Faith's arm but the brunette slayer turned away from her. "I think your right about going"

Buffy was the one looking hurt now. "Faith, you are part of these things but I have to...its Angel he said some things to me and I have a feeling he is days maybe hours from leaving town I didn't want him to leave without saying goodbye"

Faith was taken back and looked very pissed off. She jumped of the bed and hastily put her clothes on. "You have to got be kidding me?" Faith spat.

"Look I'm not discussing this anymore with you, I will come by later" Buffy had already dressed herself as she spoke. She walked over to Faith and tried to kiss her but the brunette slayer pulled away.

"Don't bother B! I am sick of you and your mixed signals..."

Buffy turned to walk out of the motel. "No, I'm not doing this! I am not having yet another argument with you over him, over us!"

Faith leant against a nearby wall and sighed. "Us? You really think there is an us? Do you want there to be an us? Or are you just..."

Buffy didn't stick around to hear anymore and slammed the door behind her.


End file.
